


Our Pancakes Are Getting Cold

by packa9inch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, This has nothing to do with pancakes, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packa9inch/pseuds/packa9inch
Summary: Based off my last fic where Mandy keeps trying to get Mickey to see his son be born ("Your Wife's in Labor"). Mickey storms upstairs and Ian follows. They finally talk about the day Terry caught them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "Your Wife's in Labor" bc you won't get the full story if u don't. This is a little sad but I would never make a fic with a sad ending what tf do I look like??

Mickey ran up the stairs with Ian hot on his tail. All he could think about was his dad, Ian's dad, him being a dad, svetlana, the baby, Ian's bloody face, Ian. His head hurt and his heart ached from everything going on in his mind.

"Mickey stop- hey come on"

Mickey finally stopped and turned around to look at Ian. His eyes were wet with tears. He was good at holding them back, but Ian was always the only one who could see through him.

He finally pulled himself together just enough to speak up  
"She needs to shut the fuck up"

Ian moves closer and puts both his hands on the shorter boys shoulders to calm him down, he always knew how to calm him down.

"I know, its ok- she doesn't know."

Mickey scoffed like it shouldn't fucking matter if she knew or not, but Ian went on before Mickey could say a word

"Dont fucking listen to her. You're nothing like your father. You hear me?"

Ian pulls him into a hug, tight and full of compassion like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

"Nothing" he repeats softly into the brunettes hair"

"Its my fault she got pregnant. Its my fucking fault Ian"

He finally starts to cry. Not weep, Mickey Milkovich doesn't weep. A soft cry into Ian's shoulder that broke his boyfriends heart when he heard it.

"I'm sorry" he choked out as he let his tears fall onto his boyfriends t-shirt

Ian pulls Mickey off of him and stares at him, he can't believe those words just came out of his mouth and hes heartbroken that they did. He had no idea Mickey blamed himself.

"you-you think that was your fault? Mickey wha-"

"i fucked her right in front of you"

"You had to. I know you did, and you know you did. I'm the one who just fucking sat there while Terry-"

Mickey cuts him off before he can finish  
"Dont do that. Dont fucking do that. You had a fucking gun to your head, you couldn't have done anything if you tried"

Mickey hugged him this time, holding him tight to make sure he knew it was fucking stupid to think any of it was his fault. And Ian hugged him back thinking the same thing.

After a minute Mickey breaks the silence.  
"its over. I know its over, but everytime I think about that fucking baby I just see your face. The way you looked me with your face all fucked up. Just watching her on top of me- breaks my fucking heart"

Ian squeezes Mickey harder than he ever has before.

"It's over. Hes gone and hes never coming back"

He stared into the shorter boys eyes for a minute. He looked so vulnerable and Ian had rarely ever seen that side of him. He hated it but liked to see him open up, and he looked cute with his puppy dog eyes.

"I love you Mickey"

Mickey sighed in relief like he had been waiting for him to say that since the conversation started  
"I love you too. I wont ever let him touch you again"

Ian smiled because he knew he wasn't lying.

"Our pancakes are getting cold" Ian reminded him, and they both smiled.

"Lead the way Gallagher"

Mickey trailed behind Ian as they walked out of the room. Ian went down first but Mickey stayed behind to take look at himself in the mirror to see if it was obvious he was crying. He has an image to keep up with here. But you could obviously tell. He muttered "fuck it" as he turned to go downstairs because he just really wanted those fucking pancakes.

He sat next to Ian and Mandy in silence, but was ok because they didn't need to speak, they did enough of that today. But he held Ian's hand from under the table without anyone else seeing.


End file.
